The Noble Blue Beast and The Tainted Songbird
by Kitsune-Teme
Summary: Lee was returning from paying his respects to Kimimaru, when he finds none other than Tayuya! Will this firey female burn Lee, or will the Blue beast calm the foul-mouthed mistress, Read to find out! Rated M for swearing violence and other things..
1. Chapter 1

_**The Noble Beast and the Tainted Songbird**_

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Written

*Sound Effects*

"**Beings of Power"**

'**Beings of Power'**

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters/ Jutsu.**

Bone Graveyard

Rock Lee had just finished paying respects to his once most fearsome opponent, Kagura Kimimaru. Lee could hardly believe that he survived the encounter with the wielder of the Dead Bone Pulse, even with Garra's help, just a day ago. Lee turned around and started walking back and about half way, he saw a bunch of logs on the ground.

'When did those get there? Then again, I did come by here in the trees at first…' thought Lee. Then he come to a decision, he pulled out an egg timer and put it on a log, set for three hours. "Yosh! If I cannot stack all of these heavy logs in three hours, Then I, Rock Lee, The Noble Blue Beast of Konoha, shall take all of the contents of this pile to Konoha and place them where ever is directed!" Lee then began his self appointed rule.

Almost Three Hours Later

Lee was almost complete with his task, when he noticed something in the pile. A girl with redish-pink hair was knocked out and covered in the lumber. "Yosh! I'd better save this poor ailed flower!" He threw the remaining logs off of her, and the egg timer went off. Lee looks to his left and right to see the logs he had just thrown to the sides, not in the stack. He had waterfall tears flowing down his face. "Yosh! I have failed my noble act of youth!! However, If I cannot carry this blossoming beauty and three logs to Konoha, I will carry the ten logs at a time!!" He pulled out some ninja wire and tied the Girls arms and legs around him so she wouldn't fall, and took off in a cloud of dust. "THE FIRE OF YOUTH!!!!!"

Konoha Gates

Izumo and Kotetsu, **the two who are always guarding the gates**, were at there posts, bored.

"Man," wined Kotetsu, "It's so boring here."

"Maybe you should join Iruka and become a teacher." Responded Izumo

"No way, you know I'm not good with kids! I just wish something would happen."

*Rumble, Rumble* "You just had to say it, didn't you!"

With a cry of, "YOUTH!!!" Lee burst through the gates. Kotetsu looked on with shock, while Izumo just sighed.

"Was that-"

"Yep"

"With three-"

"Yep"

"And a girl?"

"Yep"

They settled into a comfortable silence before realization dawned on them. "Wait. GIRL?!?!?"

**There, that's the first chapter. This came to me in a dream, along with some funny voices that I will start adding there conversations to my stories since they won't go away now, and they are pretty funny. Oddly enough, the voices are eerily similar to my OC's… Oh well. And on another note, No Kotetsu and Izumo do not think Lee and/or Gai are gay, it's just, how many time's has these two run in the village carring someone, let alone a female? Now that I have cleared that up, No fans will beat the crap out of me. ' I hope'….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Noble Beast and the Tainted Songbird**_

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Written

*Sound Effects*

"**Beings of Power"**

'**Beings of Power'**

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry about not updating in….. Too many months, yeah that'll cover it, but my computer is, no, was a cheep piece of crap, now I have a new one, and it is working a lot faster. Also I got my internet card back from my bitchy sister, so all is well! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters/ Jutsu.**

Konoha Hospital

'Uh… what the hell hit me…? Wait!' Tayuya shot up from the bed she was sitting in and looked around. 'White floor, white walls, white bed sheets… So I'm not in Oto…Crap! That means those rats captured me!' She quickly looked around to see who was in the room with her, and the first thing that caught her eye was a bright green spandex suit, on a boy, with a bowl cut, asleep beside her. So Tayuya did what came natural.

"PERVERT!" *SMACK* After her shout, a blonde woman burst through the door, literally, knocking it off it's hinges.

"DAMNIT JARIAYA! IF Your… Oh, your awake…Where is he!" The Blonde Shouted, her face shifting from holy rage, to surprise, to suspicious through her little 'entrance speech'. Tayuya just looked from her, to the broken door across the room, to the stunned green clad kid on the floor, then back to her.

"H-he's d-down t-t-there!" She squeaked, pointing down at the recovering boy. The older woman looked at him and where he was sitting, and then burst out laughing. This made Tayuya bristle in annoyance. "What's so funny?" She demanded with a snarl. The woman kept laughing while the boy got up.

"Hokage-Sama! What are you doing here?"

"Lee" The Hokage took a deep breath to clam down. "It seems your friend has woken up."

"Really! That's grea-"

"Wait a second, who said I'm friends with this shit stain, and where am I anyway?!"

"YOSH! I found you in the woods after paying respects to my most powerful opponent, Kagura Kimimaru!" interjected the weird boy.

"Wait, you killed Kimimaru? Bullshit! If anything the disease would have killed him before you even touched him, ya dumbfuck!" Retorted Tayuya.

"Yes, he did die from the disease before he could kill me and Gaara, but I did manage to get a couple solid hits before Gaara saved me, or my name's not Rock Lee!" Announced Lee, taking a "Nice Guy Pose"™.

"Figures. That dumbass should have waited until Kabuto developed a cure for his Tuberculosis instead of running off to help in the mission."

"Wait, you knew his opponent and Kabuto, so… LEE HOW COULD YOU BRING AN ENEMY INTO KONOHA!! EVEN NARUTO WOULD KNOW NOT TO BRING AN OTO-NIN IN THE VILLAGE WITHOUT PROPER RESTRAINTS!!!" Shouted Tsunade, while rapidly bashing Lee's skull.

"But Hokage-Sam-" *Wham*

"NO BUTS!" Shouted Tsunade, adding a couple lumps to Lee's bowl cut.

'Shit! I'm in Konoha. I'm totally fucked! Orochimaru-sama won't come to rescue me, not when I can't use my legs! And I'll probably be tortured. KAMI DAMN IT!' thought the crippled red-head

"Anyway," Said a now cooled down Hokage/Sanin/Med-nin. "What to do with you is the important question now." She said with a sidelong glance to the 'prisoner'.

"Yosh! I, Rock Lee, shall take care of her, since she is my responsibility for bringing her in to our village! Shouted Lee in his usual 'flair'. Hearing this Tayuya starts waving her arms and head.

"Aw hell no! I won't be stuck with this shit-stain any more than I have to!"

Tsunade puts a hand on her forehead to massage away a coming headache. "I think that would be a good idea." Both teen look at her with shock. 'Lee could use a girl in his life, especially one as controlling as this one. And if anyone could help her relearn how to use her legs after she recovers, it would be Lee.' Thought the blonde.

"Ok, I've decided!" stated the Godime. "Lee it will be your responsibility to keep and eye on her while she is in the village, and to help her relearn how to walk. Afterwards, she'll have a choice on becoming a Konoha-nin."

Tayuya looked suspiciously at the Hokage. "What if I refuse?" she asked.

"If you refuse, then you'll be locked in a cell and tortured for information until you die, or run out of what we want, then you'll be executed." Tsunade responded in a dark voice. "So it's your choice- um… What is your name anyway?"

"Tayuya." Admitted the redhead, having no other choice.

"Alright! Now after you're fit to leave, I'll get a list of your abilities from when you were in Oto. For now, just get some rest. And Lee,"

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" Piped up Lee.

"Go home and prepare for a guest, and take a shower while you're there, you reek."

"YOSH!" with that, Lee speed out of the hospital, nurses yelling at him to slow down all the way.

"And you," Tsunade looked at Tayuya "You had better get some sleep. Doctors orders."

When she left Tayuya could only say one word. "Crap."

Lee's Home

When Lee got home, he was welcomed by a horrible mess. Old weights lying around, bloody bandages lying on the floor, clothing thrown about, garbage everywhere, and upturned furniture. Looking around Lee got to work. He picked up the weight racks and put them back against the wall, and replaced the weights on them. He grabbed his clothing from everywhere and took them to his room, and placed them into the hamper, which was already full, so he went and grabbed a trashbag, deciding to wash them later. He grabbed a couple more trash bags and went scavenging for every cup, crumb, and wrapper, and threw them away. He cleaned the mountain of dirty dishes left in his sink, and reorganized his cabinets.

After over two hours of work, Lee had finally cleaned up his abode. "Yosh, now I can take a shower!" So Lee walked to his bathroom and prepared to undress.**(WARNING)** First he sat down on the floor and took off his leg warmers, and threw them up onto a metal bar, then he took of his let weights and gently set the weights onto a different metal bar. He reached down and grabbed the waist of his Spandex, pulling the top half off to show his muscled and scarred torso. He put that beside the leg warmers, and then pulled down his spandex pants, showing his boxers and legs. He then grabbed a towel and put it on the shower door, took off his boxers and jumped in the shower, turning it on as he did so.

'I can't believe I'm going to have to take care of Tayuya!' Lee thought while the water cascaded down his back. 'I've never taken care of someone before, well there was that rabbit, but he doesn't count. I wonder if I'll mess up.' Lee shivered at the thought. 'NO! Do not think like that, such thoughts are unyouthful.' Lee grabbed his bar of soap, which was called Irish Spring, and green, and started to lather up. 'I hope I can be a good host while she's here. I don't want her to hate me when she is going to be an ally later.' He then rinsed off and reached for the Shampoo, again it was green. 'Hopefully she can regain the use of her legs, I did after all, and mine had it's bones turned to several splinters, and the muscles ripped to shreds!' Lee washed his hair out and turned off the water, reached up and grabbed the towel and proceeded to dry off. 'I guess I can just hope for the best, and wait for her to get better, but I'll need some help. I know! I'll ask Gai-Sensei tomorrow at the team meeting. He'll know what to do!' As he got into his sleeping cloths, he looked over at his alarm and saw a note beside it. It was his to do list.

Training With Gai

Breakfast

Visit Kimimaru's grave

Get more Medicine

Training With Team and Missions

Lunch

More Training and Missions

Shower

Bed

Lee saw he missed half of his schedule. His last thought before sleeping was a hop that his team mates wouldn't be too angry with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note/Poll Notice/Plea for Help: Sorry I haven't Updated any of my stories in almost two years, but between random story ideas, and collage, I haven't been able to concentrate on writing my stories. If anyone can help me restore my creative juices, maybe with an Idea I might or might not use, please send me a PM. Also, I will give you credit for your Idea if I use it, or get the jucies flowing because of it.  
Also, I have written the first chapters for a couple of new stories that I could get down. I will have a poll to see what you think I should do with them.

Another thing, I have Deleted stories that my friends and family said had no chance. I normally wouldn't but I agree with them.


End file.
